Ninjas And Riders
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: Donnie had created the time machine and Mikey accident warp them and Splinter to 3 century and meet the Kraang of that time and the goal of the Kraang in this time are eliminate the every dragons in Berk that are the first mutated monsters that created by the Kraang.
1. The First Mutant Monsters Of The World

The crossover story between Dragons The Riders Of Berk and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons The Riders Of Berk or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012.

Chapter 1 The First Mutant Monsters Of The World

At the lair Donnie try to create the time machine from the technology of the Kraang.

"Gentlemen and Raph behold the time machine!"Said Donnie

"WOW!"Said Everyone except Splinter.

"I want to see a dinosaur can you-"Said Mikey

"Uh-ah. No way. I created it because umm how could I can explain when you guys go out to fight the Kraang without me because I'm sick

and then I heard the news about the fossils of the reptilain monsters at the place called Berk.

So I think maybe the Kraang are live on Earth pass the centuries now and to figure out I had created the time machine to go."Said Donnie

"Can I-"Said Mikey

"No Mikey we will never go into the dinosaur period."Said Donnie

"AWW!"Said Mikey

"So how to get it work?"Asked Leo

"Press the red button to start and choose the time and location and press the red button again."Said Donnie

"Like this!"Said Mikey and he's press the button

"MIKEY!"Said Donnie

The time machine warp them and Splinter into the forest near Berk in 3 century.

"Where the heck are we?"Asked Leo

"I don't know but thanks to Mikey the time machine had break because of you!"Said Donnie

"So what the period of dinosaur that we live?"Asked Raph

"No we're not in the period of dinosaur because it have grass. It's never have a grass in the dinosaur period."Said Donnie

"Okay so if it's not what's this period ice age?"Asked Raph

"Wait what that noise?"Asked Leo

"Hide behind those trees."Said Leo

They're hide themselves behind the trees with the time machine.

"Kraang are you hear something?"Asked Kraang

"Yes Kraang but it's gone now."Said Kraang

"Okay Kraang let's get back to the place of the Kraang and then prepare to get hunt for the mutants that human called the dragons."Said Kraang

"The dragons is the monsters that created by the mutagen of Kraang. Kraang must capture it's alive."Said Kraang

"No they're too dangerous Kraang. Kraang had order to Kraang to eliminate the one called the dragons that Kraang see."Said Kraang and they're walk back to there hideout.

"Wow Donnie you're right!the Kraang had live on Earth pass many centuries."Said Leo

"Okay we have hope to get home now if we can go inside thier lair and get the energy from the power cell to be a power of my time machine we can get back to home!"Said Donnie

At Berk...

Toothless is walk out from the house to search for fish to eat and then...

"To Kraang Kraang had found the one of one that humans called the dragons that Kraang order to Kraang to destroy."Said Kraang

The Kraang run to Toothless and shoot laser to him.

"ROARRR!"

Toothless shoot fire bomb to the Kraang Droids but the Kraang use the electricity stick to shock him and Toohtless is screame out.

At Hiccup's house...

"Hiccup!"Said Astrid and she's awake Hiccup.

"Astrid what's going on?"Asked Hiccup

"I heard Toothless scream!"Said Astrid

Hiccup called the other and they're go to find Toothless. Meanwhile the turtles heard the voice of Toothless too and go to rescue it.

"There!"Said Hiccup

"Okay girl are you ready?"Asked Astrid

Stormfly smile to her.

"So help him!"Said Astrid

Stromfly shoot fire from it's mouth the Kraang Droids and burn their bodies.

Hookfang bite the Kraang Droid and throw it to the other.

"Toohtless are you alright buddy?"Asked Hiccup

At that moment...

"BOOYAKASHA!"Shouted Mikey and he's throw his kusarigama to head of Kraang Droid.

Raph throw his sai to head of Kraang Droid.

Leo use katana swords cut the Kraang Droids.

"Kraang why Kraang don't tell Kraang that Kraang have another mutants?"Asked Kraang

"Kraang didn't create it but Kraang must get back first because Kraang didn't prepare for this."Said Kraang

The Kraang runaway back to there lair.

"Okay next are you turtle monsters!"Said Astrid

"STOP!GETAWAY FORM MY SON!"Said Splinter

"Oh yeah what're you gonna do rat man!?"Asked Snotlout

Splinter pick him up and throw him to hit on the ground.

"Okay umm don't scare we're not bad like them."Said Donnie

"Who are you?"Asked Astrid

Later...

"And that's why we're here."Said Leo

"So what are these... Kraang want?"Said Ruffnut

"It's like in this time they're want to destroy the dragons."Said Leo

"And mutated the whole planet!"Said Mikey

"Umm Mikey it's not for this time Mikey the main goal of the Kraang of this time is destroy those fire-breathing reptilians!"Said Donnie

"We must warn the other."Said Astrid

"HAHAHAHAA!who gonna believe you about the story of the alien brains from the Dimension X?"Asked Leo

"Oh I know what to do."Said Astrid

"So how?"Asked Raph

"Show them about this metalskeletons."Said Astrid

"It's called robots dude."Said Mikey 


	2. To Be Ninjas And To Be The Riders Part 1

The crossover story between Dragons The Riders Of Berk and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons The Riders Of Berk or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012.

Chapter 2 To Be Ninjas And To Be The Riders Part 1

"HAHAHAHAHAA!Nice joke Astrid but HAHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Gobber

"What about this!"Said Astrid and she's drop the Kraang Droid in front of him.

"Umm... what is it again?"Asked Gobber

"Kraang."Said Hiccup

"Umm guys I'm hungry who want to eat?"Asked Fishlegs

"Me!"Said Ruffnut

"And me."Said Tuffnut

"Bye Gobber see ya."Said Hiccup

"Hey wait I don't know how to do with this!?"Asked Gobber

"Wait!AHHHH!teenagers."Said Gobber

"So... are you know something about this... Kraang?"Asked Gobber

"Not much like my son but I'm already know something about them too."Said Splinter

At The Great Hall...

"So who want to eat ramen?"Asked Leo

"Ra what!?"Asked Ruffnut

"Ramen. I will show how to cook it."Said Leo show them how to cook ramen.

"So here the ramen."Said Leo

"This is really good!"Said Fishlegs

"Wow!this is amazing!"Said Ruffnut

"This is the best thing that I ever eat!"Said Astrid

"I LIKE IT!"Said Snotlout

"You're good Leo!"Said Hiccup

After the meal...

"So how could you can ride on the dragons?"Asked Raph

"Easy make them trust you first and then they will let you to ride to them."Said Astrid

"And can we borrow your's dragons for a practice?"Asked Donnie

"No you must find your dragons."Said Hiccup

"So what about you?"Asked Astrid

"What?"Asked Leo

"The thing that you called ninjas."Said Astrid

"So if you need to know about ninjutsu you gonna ask our father."Said Leo

"You're mean that rat man?"Asked Snotlout

"Hey he's have a name too!"Said Mikey

"So what is his name?"Asked Ruffnut

"Hamato Yoshi."Said Leo

"Or Splinter."Said Mikey

"So let's ask him."Said Astrid

"Okay goodluck."Said Leo

"You guys too."Said Hiccup 


	3. To Be Ninjas And To Be The Riders Part 2

The crossover story between Dragons The Riders Of Berk and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons The Riders Of Berk or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012.

Chapter 3 To Be Ninjas And To Be The Riders Part 2

Nextday at stadium...

"HAJIBET!"Said Splinter

"AHHHH!"Screamed Hiccup when Astrid throw him away.

"Well done Astrid. You're good."Said Raph

"Thanks Raph."Said Astrid

"ROARRR!"

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Mikey

"Help!get me out of this thing help!"Said Mikey

"Throw me!"Said Hiccup

Splinter throw Hiccup to dragon that Mikey ride and he's grab him out.

"WOW!Leatherhead what's your big idea man!?"Asked Mikey

"WHAT!?you're called that Monstrous Nightmare is Leatherhead like Leatherhead that is your friend!?"Asked Leo

"Of course because his head is leathery like Leatherhead."Said Mikey

"This is gonna be long day."Said Splinter

At Kraang's lair...

"Kraang can Kraang located about the hiding place of the one that called the dragons?"Asked Kraang

"Yes Kraang can. Kraang found the place of hiding that the one called the dragons are hiding. The humans called it Berk."Said Kraang

"How far from the hiding place of the Kraang?"Asked Kraang

"It's far from the hiding place of the Kraang 5 miles Kraang."Said Kraang

"To Kraang this is Kraang Kraang had found the location of the place of hiding of the one that called the dragons are hiding.

Kraang need Kraang to go to the place called Berk and destroy the one that called the dragons."Said Kraang

The 50 Kraang Droids with 10 energy canon walk straight to Berk.

Meanwhile the turtles practice to ride on the dragons at the stadium Splinter teach the ninjutsu to the teens.

"You had pass the way to defeat the enemy you must fight without thinking now the only test is face the tengu."Said Splinter

"The tengu!?"Asked Astrid

"The tengoob?"Asked Snotlout

"No it's the tengu you must face it and become the true ninja."Said Splinter and he's throw a smoke bomb on the ground and wear the tengu mask with long dress.

"Okay guys this is my plan."Said Astrid and shes tell the plan to them and they must feels where the tengu (Splinter.) is. Splinter go behind Ruffnut and Tuffnut and use his tail grab thier feet and throw them away.

Splinter grab Snotlout's shoulder and...

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Snotlout and he's runaway

Splinter touch Fishlegs's neck and he's fall asleep. Splinter go behind Astrid and Hiccup and then...

"NOW!"Shouted Astrid

Everyone jump to grab the tengu.

"Woo-Hoo!we're capture the tengoob!"Said Snotlout

"It's the tengu!"Said Everyone

The tengu unmask himself and then...

"SENSEI SPLINTER!"Said Everyone "Yes it's me I use this technique to my son too to make them to be ninjas."Said Splinter

"So we're ninjas now?"Asked Astrid

"Yes."Said Splinter

"YAY!"Said Everyone

"BOOYAKASHA!"Said Snotlout

"And no."Said Splinter

"AWW!"Said Everyone

"Woo-Hoo!me and Leatherhead had good time we capture a fish and race againts the other and I'M WINNER!"Said Mikey

"Our Zippleback is the so smart. But I don't have the perfect name for her."Said Donnie

"What about April?after your girlfriend."Said Mikey

"What NO!but it's look good."Said Donnie

"HA!I knew that you gonna name it's April."Said Leo

"Shut up Leo or want to not ride with me."Said Donnie

"Oh sorry."Said Leo

"You the best Spike not like Spike number one but you good too."Said Raph and he's give a fish to his Gronkle name Spike. 


	4. Protect The Berk

The crossover story between Dragons The Riders Of Berk and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons The Riders Of Berk or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012.

Chapter 4 Protect The Berk

The army of Kraang Droids walk to Berk to killed every dragons.

Meanwhile Mikey ride on his dragon name Leatherhead and then...

"The Kraang!"Saud Mikey

"Kraang that one of the one that called the dragons is fly aroud that place."Said Kraang

"Kraang use energy canon to destroy the one of the one that called the dragons."Said Kraang

Kraang activate the energy canon and shoot to Mikey and Leatherhead but they can escape.

"We must warn the other. Leatherhead let's go."Said Mikey

Later...

"I see the Kraang walk at here!"Said Mikey

"Okay how do we know that you're not joking us?"Asked Raph

"You think I see the dangerous is toy everytime?"Asked Mikey

"Of course."Said Raph At that moment...

"BOOM!"

"Give to Kraang the mutants that Kraang commandment you to give to Kraang."Said Kraang

"Go to the dragons!"Said Leo

"Okay let's get kick Kraang butt!"Said Astrid

The turtles ride thier dragons and shoot fire to the Kraang.

The teens use the ninjutsu that they're learn from Splinter to defeat the Kraang.

Astrid cut the Kraang Droids with her katanas swords.

Snotlout hit the Kraang Droids with his nunchucks.

Fishlegs and Hiccup throw their sai to the head of Kraang Droids

Ruffnut and Tuffnut hit the Kraang Droids with naginata.

"Okay guys target is the energy canons."Said Leo

"BOOYAKASHA!"Said Mikey

"Okay body shoot it!"Said Raph and Spike shoot fire to energy canon.

Leatherhead shoot fire to the another three energy canons.

"Okay only the last two."Said Leo

"Okay April let's do this!"Said Donnie

"What're that mutant doing Kraang?"Asked Kraang

"It's staight to us KRAANG!"Said Kraang and Zippleback dragon (April.) is bite them and throw them away

"Leo the energy canons!"Said Donnie and go to canon and shoot laser to the other Kraang Droids.

"This is not over Kraang will be back and Kraang will-"Said Kraang and Leo shoot laser from energy canon to him.

"It's over now."Said Leo

Later they're go to meet the teens.

"BOOYAKASHA!"Said Everyone

"This is really awesome!are you see I'm hit the Kraang Droid and throw it to the other!"Asked Snotlout

"No anyone see right?"Asked Snotlout

"Yes."Said Everyone

"So let's eat!it's have many foods of us that you're never eat like pizza,pizza gyoza and omlette!"Said Mikey

"Oh and pizza omlette too!"Said Mikey

At Kraang's lair...

"We're failed Kraang."Said Kraang

"Nextime Kraang must lure them to come into the terratory of Kraang and Kraang will finish them."Said Kraang

"Kraang can't because the laser gun is not enough to defeat the one that called the dragons."Said Kraang

"Kraang open the portal to the dimension of Kraang and send the one that called Traag to the place where Kraang is."Said Kraang

The portal is activate and the giant rock monster called Traag is come throught the portal.

"ROARRR!" 


	5. Toothless VS Traag

The crossover story between Dragons The Riders Of Berk and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012.

Disclamier:I don't own Dragons The Riders Of Berk or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012.

Chapter 5 Toothless VS Traag

At Kraang's lair...

"ROARRR!"

"Quick Kraang before the one that called the dragons will escape!"Said Kraang

Kraang shoot the energy canon to the dragons that ride by the turtles but he's missed them.

"Kraang you failed."Said Kraang

"It's not plan of Kraang it's plan of Kraang."Said Kraang

"But plan of Kraang go to good if Kraang do into the way of the plan of Kraang."Said Kraang

Later at Berk...

"Donnie how long can you get the time machine can work?"Asked Leo

"Sorry but in this period human don't have the electricity so that's mean I can't get the time machine work."Said Donnie

"Guys I know one place."Said Mikey

"Oh no. OH NO!DON'T SAY IT!"Said Donnie

"Kraang's power cell."Said Mikey

"Oh crud!"Said Donnie

"So how could we can go to find the power cell Mikey?"Asked Raph

"Go to thier lair,find the portal and and get the power cell."Said Mikey

"Speak is easy but to go inside is HARD!"Said Raph

"That's why I need to forget that plan."Said Donnie

"Why?"Asked Mikey

"It's too dangerous. One night when you guys are sleep I'm go to looking for the Kraang and then I'm found thier lair. I had seen the many of Kraang Droids

more than in TCRI and I guess if we come to confront them at thier lair we're all gonna died."Said Donnie

"And then arw you don't see how much Kraang Droids that we had encouter at this morning?"Asked Donnie

"Okay you had a point."Said Mikey

"And we can't send them back to Dimension X."Said Donnie

"So how could we-"Asked Leo

"ROARRR!"

"Uh oh!"Said Raph

"That can't be good."Said Leo

"ROARRR!"

"What's going on!?"Asked Hiccup

"And what was that thing is!?"Asked Tuffnut

"Traag a giant rock monster from Dimension X."Said Donnie

"And the Kraang are coming with it!"Said Leo

"Give to Kraang the one called the dragons that Kraang commandment you to give to Kraang."Said Kraang

"Ahhh!third time now that they're talk like this!"Said Raph

"Traag GO!"Said Kraang

"ROARRR!"

Traag run to grab Hiccup but Toothless jump to grab him use his tail hit at Traag's face. Meanwhile...

"Gobber called everyone we're under attack!"Said Astrid

"By what?"Asked Gobber

"The Kraang."Said Ruffnut

"Oh the thing that you called robots from another dimension right?"Asked Gobber

"Yep the robots from another dimension."Said Tuffnut

"With giant living rock."Said Astrid

"WHAT!?"Asked Gobber

"ROARRR!"

Gobber see the Kraang and Traag into the village and try to capture the dragons.

"Okay I will tell Stoick."Said Gobber

"Guys get the dragons we will going to the Kraang's plot."Said Leo

"Why?"Asked Donnie

"Because this is the perfect time to get the power cell. The many of Kraang had come to here."Said Leo

"And that's mean they're gonna have a few Kraang Droids that guard thier liar!"Said Leo

"Of course."Said Leo

"Guys can you handle this?"Asked Mikey

"Don't worry we can go and find the Kraang's lair."Said Astrid

The turtles ride thier dragons to go to Kraang's lair to get the power cell. But after they're left the another two Traag that guard the Kraang's lair see them and go follow them.

Meanwhile...

"ROARRR!"

Toothless shoot fire at face of Traag. Traag grab his tail and hit him on the ground. Toothless jump on Traag's chest and lure him to cliff.

Traag run to capture Toothless but he's fly out and shoot fire to face of Traag and he's fall down into the sea. But then another two Traag had arrive.

At Kraang's lair...

"I got it!"Said Donnie

"So let's get out of here"Said Leo

"Dude this is so easier than I thought!"Said Mikey

And they're ride thier dragons back to Berk.

At Berk...

"Astrid behind you!"Said Hiccup and he's throe sai to head of Kraang Droid behind Astrid.

"Thanks Hiccup."Said Astrid

Snotlout hit the head of Kraang Droid with nunchucks.

Fishlegs use sai to cut the neck of Kraang Droids.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut use the naginata hit the head of Kraang Droids.

"BOOM!"

"The turtles!"Said Astird

"Hi guys!"Said Donnie

"Wait is that Toothless?"Asked Mikey

"What?"Asked Leo

"There!"Said Mikey and he's point to a cliff.

"Oh no he's fight with the two Traags!"Said Leo

"Hiccup Toothless is fighting with two Traags ALONE!"Said Leo

"Oh no!"Said Hiccup and he's run to the cliff and Toothless figh with the Traags.

"Hiccup!let's follow him!"Said Astird

At the cliff...

"ROARRR!"

Toothless use his tail hit face of Traag and jump on his chest but another Traag grab his tail and throw him down from the cliff but

he's fly up and grab Traag to go with him and throw Traag into the sea.

"TOOTHLESS!"Shouted Hiccup

"HICCUP!"Shouted Astrid

Traag turn to Hiccup and the other and try to smash them with his foot but Toothless shoot fire to his back and Traag run to grab Toothless and then when both go near the cliff

Toothless go behind him and shoot fire to his back and use his tail hit at Traag's legs and he's fall down into the sea.

"ROARRR!"

"Toothless you're great!"Said Hiccup

"Really nice dragons!"Said Astrid

"Woo-Hoo!"Said Mikey

"Nice going Toothless."Said Donnie

"Your dragon is the great Hiccup."Said Leo

They're go back into the village.

"Okay the Kraang are runaway now but without the power cell they can't go back to thier dimension."Said Donnie

"But if they can live at here after 3 century to 21 century that's mean the other Kraang from thier dimension had come here and give them the power cell too."Said Leo

"Don't worry we will be here."Said Fishlegs

"And waiting for them."Said Ruffnut

"And beat them."Said Tuffnut

"The Kraang will scare me. I'm Snotlout the great who defeat the alien robots from Dimension X."Said Snotlout

"HAHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Everyone

"So this is a time for say goodbye now."Said Hiccup

"Are you ready my sons?"Asked Splinter

"Yes sensei. And for you thank you for everything."Said Leo

"No problems."Said Astrid

Donnie activate the time machine and the turtles and the teens said the last word...

"BOOYAKASHA!"Said Everyone except Splinter and the turtles and Splinter warp with time machine back to New York in 21 century. 


End file.
